


Once Upon a Time in America

by Albato



Category: Evanstan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albato/pseuds/Albato





	Once Upon a Time in America

（八十三）  
靠近耳廓的气息让男孩站立不稳，他无力地靠在男人怀里，双手艰难搭住对方宽厚的肩膀。Sebastian别过脸去，Chris吻在他的耳垂。  
太阳还未落山，复古客厅里的一切还覆着白纱，除了那幅精装的油画。Chris抱起男孩让他坐在画框边，俯下身为他口交。Chris托着男孩的臀让他挂在自己身上，来到窗前命令他抓住窗帘与他做爱。Chris看到几缕沉金色的余晖打在男孩不断上下又起伏的乳头上，便向前含住。Chris轻易地快速捣弄，眼见男孩的茎柱射出他想看到的浊液。接下来是他最为享受的时刻，Sebastian在一种脆弱的不堪一击的承受与忍耐中包容他，无法控制地收缩着刺激他，配合着将男人送上高潮。  
本该属于夜晚的合奏还是提前了，从最外面的马甲衬衫到里面的背心短裤，柔软上乘和简单粗糙的布料被一件件抖落在地上，仿佛绘制一张欢爱的路线图。Chris让Sebastian的屁股从窗沿离开，一路交合着不慌不忙将男孩抱到今晚爱的轨迹的起点，那幅画面前。他在画前停住，呼吸依旧粗粝，却强行稳住语调，好像十分在意地认真问，宝贝，你觉得没有胡子的我更好看吗？  
Sebastian意识到男人在说那幅画，在说傍晚他想偷亲画上人的愚蠢举动，他自然而然地侧过脸去看画，却在下一秒猛然扭回头——他们赤身裸体地相连，以这样的姿态暴露在Evans一家人的注视中，他不喜欢，甚至抵触，这已经越过了他羞耻心的底线。  
Chris发现了男孩的极度挣扎——他的小可怜，他的宝贝，在习惯性地温柔软弱地表达痛苦。男人像哄幼孩一样轻声说道，那么你害羞了Seb，好吧，我们藏起来。  
他一手仍旧托着男孩，一手掀开了床上的白纱，他抱着Sebastian坐在床的中央。白纱缓缓落下，罩住了相拥而坐的两人。Chris与小男仆好像儿时躲在被子下说悄悄话的伙伴，那投进房间若隐若现的余晖为他们编织与世隔绝的小小空间。而他们也的确在说悄悄话，并且说得很温存，甚至间或接吻的水声都比那话语清晰——他们的肉体还交融着，缠绵地慢慢调整姿势，故意节制地深入和分离，颇有默契地等待下一次欲望的苏醒和燃烧。  
他们做了很多次，很久，没有仆人管家的打扰，长辈好友的猜测，任何事物都无法打断他们。Chris尤其兴奋而放肆，他似乎发狠一般执着又贪婪。在又一次释放后，Chris赤身走下床，点燃了床头美丽的烛台。  
终于结束了吗，Sebastian想，他跪趴着想撑起身体，却又被压下——当然没有结束。男孩感到自己已经无法支撑，他第一次有了推拒，然而双腿在下一秒就被Evans少爷拖回身下。男人控制着Sebastian的腰身，伸手从搭在床沿的裤子里摸出一样东西递到男孩鼻子下，温柔地诱哄，让他闻一闻。Sebastian晃了晃神才看清，那是约翰逊小姐丢给他的小瓶子，他后来亲手交到Evans少爷的手里，一丝不苟地完成Scarlett的交代——可这是什么，为什么要他来闻，在这样的时刻？Sebastian早就呼吸困难，他没有半点犹豫，身理的疲惫教他口鼻并用，大口吸进了许多。  
就是普通嗅盐的味道，男孩迷迷糊糊地想，可不等他想完，便惊觉自己的后穴又填入了Chris的性器。可这一次，这一次，Sebastian觉得自己四肢的酸麻消失了，取而代之无尽的空虚与酥痒，他无意间发出的叫声更加缠绵，他的身体，他的每一个细胞都更容易为Chris打开，舒展而柔韧，只有不断摩擦的热度和不断顶弄的刺激能够让他满足——也极大地满足着Chris，此时此刻，他膀弯中的Seb正慷慨地给予他惊喜，他凶猛累积的快感层层叠加，最终他也同样慷慨，把所有的爱和喷发的精液注入男孩身体深处。  
温暖醉人的烛焰下，二人独处的客厅溢满朦胧暧昧的氛围，那空气粘稠而甜蜜，几乎拉出蜜糖香气的丝。可这空气也被充实着，挤满不知何时停止的呻吟和浸入骨髓的呼唤。


End file.
